Human HER3 (ErbB-3, ERBB3, c-erbB-3, c-erbB3, receptor tyrosine-protein kinase erbB-3, SEQ ID NO: 17) encodes a member of the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) family of receptor tyrosine kinases which also includes HER1 (also known as EGFR), HER2, and HER4 (Kraus, M. H. et al, PNAS 86 (1989) 9193-9197; Plowman, G. D. et al, PNAS 87 (1990) 4905-4909; Kraus, M. H. et al, PNAS 90 (1993) 2900-2904). Like the prototypical epidermal growth factor receptor, the transmembrane receptor HER3 consists of an extracellular ligand-binding domain (ECD), a dimerization domain within the ECD, a transmembrane domain, an intracellular protein tyrosine kinase domain (TKD) and a C-terminal phosphorylation domain. This membrane-bound protein has HER3 a Heregulin (HRG) binding domain within the extracellular domain but not an active kinase domain. It therefore can bind this ligand but not convey the signal into the cell through protein phosphorylation. However, it does form heterodimers with other HER family members which do have kinase activity. Heterodimerization leads to the activation of the receptor-mediated signaling pathway and transphosphorylation of its intracellular domain. Dimer formation between HER family members expands the signaling potential of HER3 and is a means not only for signal diversification but also signal amplification. For example the HER2/HER3 heterodimer induces one of the most important mitogenic signals via the PI3K and AKT pathway among HER family members (Sliwkowski M. X., et al, J. Biol. Chem. 269 (1994) 14661-14665; Alimandi M, et al, Oncogene. 10 (1995) 1813-1821; Hellyer, N. J., J. Biol. Chem. 276 (2001) 42153-4261; Singer, E., J. Biol. Chem. 276 (2001) 44266-44274; Schaefer, K. L., Neoplasia 8 (2006) 613-622).
Amplification of this gene and/or overexpression of its protein have been reported in numerous cancers, including prostate, bladder, and breast tumors. Alternate transcriptional splice variants encoding different isoforms have been characterized. One isoform lacks the intermembrane region and is secreted outside the cell. This form acts to modulate the activity of the membrane-bound form. Additional splice variants have also been reported, but they have not been thoroughly characterized.
WO 97/35885 relates to HER3 antibodies. WO 2003/013602 relates to inhibitors of HER activity, including HER antibodies. WO 2007/077028 and WO 2008/100624 also relate to HER3 antibodies.